Special Find
by Jaina Corbett
Summary: How Obi-Wan and Jaina are found by the Jedi.


Title: A Special Find

Author: JC 

Summary: This is how Obi-Wan and Jaina are found by the Jedi. 

Disclaimer: ** I don't own any Star Wars characters. They belong to George Lucas or a company that is owned by him. I own the characters I make up and the planets, species, etc. I make no money off the stories I write or off my site. **

Spoilers: none that I know of. If so, tell me!

Note: We all know that Obi-Wan and Jaina are from different times, one's from the time of the Old Republic and one's from the New (oh well), but I wanted to bring the two together. 

Fire was raging in the streets of Palina. Jade Kenobi ran with her oldest son, Owen, and her twin babies in her arms. They were crying uncontrollably. Jade held them tight as she ran from the government. Assassins, murders, and scum had overthrown the government. They went after everyone that opposed them. Many had already died and some had been taken to be tortured for the pleasantries of the now governor. 

She heard blaster shots ringing in her ears and Owen's feet behind her. She stole a glance to see her oldest son holding a blaster and shooting back at the assassins. They rounded a corner into a dark alley. They ran and they ran farther down the alley and turned sharply and then they turned again to come out to the same street they started on. They ran further, trying to reach the forest. They came to the outskirts of the city and they were almost to the forest when a blast shot hit Jade in the back. She went down with a cry. Owen yelled out for his mother and came to her side. He turned her over and saw that she was near death. She whispered to her son,

"Please, take care of them. Promise me!"

"I promise." Owen said, crying. Tears fell down his face like a waterfall. He held his mother when she died and picked up his younger brother and sister. They were crying so hard. He heard the assassins coming. He quickly gave his mother a kiss and said goodbye and then started to run as fast as his legs could carry him to the forest ahead. He tried to hush his twin brother and sister so they would stop crying, but it didn't work. He ran deeper and deeper into the forest. Animal noises surrounded him. He had to keep running, for their sake. Blaster bolts came at him. He dodged them and ran faster and faster. Then he heard nek dogs. They were sending them to find him! He didn't think he could go any faster, but he had to. Then he saw it, a river. If he went through, the dogs would lose their scent. He quickly crossed the river and ran further and further. Finally, he heard the shots die down and the dogs had stopped barking. He slowed his pace and looked for a spot to rest. His brother and sister were still crying. They were a little over a year old. He grabbed a biscuit from his survival pack and fed it to them. Once they were done, they stopped crying. He picked them up and settled them near the fire he had made. He took off his poncho and covered them up. He sat there, alert, waiting for the dogs to start barking again.

******

The sun broke threw the trees when Owen awoke. His brother and sister were asleep. He heard his stomach rumble. He got up, looked at his siblings again, and went to the closest berry brush insight. He was picking the berries when he heard footsteps. He dropped the berries and ran towards his siblings as fast as possible without making a sound. He picked them up, care not to wake them, and hit in the bushes. Two men came threw. Both had tan colored tunics and leggings with a dark brown robe. Owen sat as quiet as possible as he watched them. One was dark skinned and had a baldhead. His features were stern and disciplined. The other had chestnut brown hair with streaks of silver. He was tall and his features were like a noble. He turned around to face the dark skinned man. That's when Owen saw the lightsaber. He had heard about people who carried those. They were guardians of peace and fought for justice. They were Jedi. He came out of the bushes to see surprised looks on the Jedi faces. The Jedi looked at the tattered young man and then at the bundle he held in his arms.

"You're Jedi, right?" Owen asked hesitantly. 

The tall man walked forward. "Yes, we are. What do you have there?" He sensed so much of the Force from what the young man held in his arms. The boy moved back and held the bundle protectively. "We are here to help."

"They are my brother and sister. My mother died when we tried to escape." The boy said with a sad voice. Then they started to cry. Owen tried to calm them down again, but it didn't work.

"What is your name?" The dark skinned man said.

"Owen."

"I am Master Mace Windu and this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn. We've come this deep into the forest because we have felt a strong amount of Force radiating from here and found you. The babies you hold are very special." 

Owen nodded. Qui-Gon stepped in front of him and held out his arms. Owen looked at him then his brother and sister hesitantly then handed them over. When they reached Qui-Gon's arms they became quiet. All three sat down and Qui-Gon opened the bundle. Two babies laid there looking up at him. Tremendous amount of the Force came from them. Their two sets of blue eyes looked into his.

"How old are they?" Qui-Gon asked.

"A little over a year."

"You must come with us. We'll locate a family member for you to go live with."

"What about my brother and sister?"

"They shall be trained at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

"But, I promised my mom I would take care of them."

Qui-Gon kneeled in front of him. His eyes compassionate. 

"We will take very good care of them Owen, you need not to worry. They will lead live as Jedi and it is extraordinary rare to find Jedi twins. These two will become much attuned to the Force. And I give you my word that I will look after them." Mace looked over to Qui-Gon with a surprised look and then shook his head. Owen sat and looked at his siblings for long moments then said, "Alright. The only relatives I have is on Tatioone."

"We can drop you off and make sure you are settled before we go back to Coruscant." Mace said. Owen nodded. Qui-Gon looked at the twins and almost forgot something.

"What is their names?"

"Obi-Wan and Jaina Kenobi."

"Indeed, they'll become great Jedi."

THE END!


End file.
